The Mateo City
The Mateo City is the fifth episode of Season 1 and the 105 overall. This episode was aired on May 27, 2019. Synopsis Mateo Beltran, Marie Nguyen, Kevin Beltran, Millie Brown and Lydia Afton visit a city with pop culture fun as far as the eye can see! They even run into a special celebrity. Plot The episode begins with Jaeden Lieberher putting his clothes in a bucket just to wash his clothes until suddenly the Merch Fairy (aka Finn Wolfhard) makes a surprise appearance by throwing out Jaeden Lieberher's clothes to promote Finn Wolfhard merchandise and also triggering Noah Schnapp by calling a shirt with him on it crappy. The actual part of the video begins with a city (seemingly for everything) full of posters, crowds, and booths; including a sci-fi booth, a How to Oof booth and even a Looking for GF booth. After a zoom out, Kevin Beltran appears cosplaying Crying Child from Five Nights at Freddy’s. Kevin Beltran was amazed by everything in the city, but Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen thought everyone was a weirdo and was unimpressed, therefore asking if he could go home. Kevin Beltran tried to convince Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen that cities were "fun", but Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen wasn't having it, and said that he was "outta here". Kevin Beltran desperately tried to get Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen to stay by saying that there was "something for everyone". Intrigued, Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen asked if there was a "Cupcake appreciation booth" here, and Kevin Beltran told him there might be. Kevin Beltran then told Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen to come with him too. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen was still unimpressed, but he half-heartedly agreed to go with him. They first went to a Sci-Fi booth, of which Big Smoke was running it with a Darth Vader helmet on. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen was not intimidated (probably due to his bad mood) and thought Big Smoke was dressed as a Jolly. Big Smoke insisted that he was not, and Kevin Beltran, Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen started looking at the stuff Big Smoke had in his booth. Then, Kevin Beltran found a replica TNAF (Those Nights at Fredbear's) outside the booth. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen asked Kevin Beltran what he had called him, confusing the word TNAF for another name for retard. However, Kevin Beltran stepped into the TNAF and pretended to be the Ennard from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, when suddenly, the TNAF de-materialized with Kevin Beltran inside it. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen, unconcerned, then found a lightsaber, although he didn't know what it was. He began tossing it around despite Big Smoke saying that it was a real lightsaber, inadvertently activating it and making the blade go through Big Smoke's hand. Big Smoke stared at the blade for a few seconds before yelling in pain, much to Mateo Beltran's amusement. Elsewhere, the TNAF re-materialized a few feet away from the booth, with Kevin Beltran walking out of it. All this happened as Lydia Afton and Millie Brown passed by them. Lydia Afton, cosplaying as Mangle, gasped in amazement at all the booths at the city, while Millie Brown was following her, uninterested and weirded out by a People and a Children cosplaying as Five Nights at Freddy’s. Just then, Noah Schnapp noticed the duo and welcomed them to his Plush Store. Millie Brown, having had past recollections of all the horrors she experienced watching plush, tried to turn to leave, but Lydia Afton rushed past her and looked at everything in the store, much to Millie Brown's disbelief. Meanwhile, Kevin Beltran, Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen were walking away from the Sci-Fi booth where the latter questioned the city's excitement. Just then, he spotted Finn Wolfhard going around a corner and happily went to join him. Finn Wolfhard, seeing the brothers, welcomed them to his Tabletop Gaming Paradise!!!! which was empty except for a lone Mr. Burns in the corner. As Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen turned to leave, Kevin Beltran asked if they could play Warhammer 40K, much to Mateo Beltran's disbelief, and Finn Wolfhard happily set them up to play. Meanwhile, Millie Brown and Lydia Afton came across a basketball hoop where the latter shot three times. Unfortunately, Lydia Afton's three shots only managed to hit the backboard, barely missed the rim, and hit a Pikachu doll next to the hoop, of which the latter exploded when it hit the ground. After Millie Brown showed her how to throw the ball, a determined Lydia Afton threw the fourth shot, but it deflected off the rim and slammed Millie Brown in the face. After Millie Brown reassured Lydia Afton that she was fine, Lydia Afton noticed a huge crowd gathered around Tord Larsson, the creator of the Hello Neighbor series. Lydia Afton asked Millie Brown to bring Mr. Larsson to her, which she accepted. Meanwhile, Kevin Beltran, Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen have finished playing, and headed to the celebrity meet-up. Then, Kevin Beltran noticed Tord Larsson and begged Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen to get him an autograph. Although Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen went to sleep due to being uninterested, he happily accepted when Kevin Beltran promised that they would look for the Cupcake Appreciation booth. At the meet-up, while Millie Brown was jumping from person to person, Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen rammed through the crowd with his kart. They both arrived in front of Mr. Lasson at the same time. Realizing that only one of them could talk to Mr. Larsson at the time, they started pulling at him while Lydia Afton watched from the side. Even though Lydia Afton wanted to meet Larsson, she suddenly got distracted from the meet-up by "something". Back at the meet-up, Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen won the tug of war and asked Larsson to come with him to Kevin Beltran. Suddenly, Larsson held a Animatronic Donuts in front of Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen's face, and the Doughnuts started to glow. Realizing what was about to happen, Millie Brown knocked Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen out of the way a second before the Donuts exploded, sending the city-goers into a panic while Millie Brown and part of the crowd became Animatronic Zombies, much to Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen's disbelief. Larsson then revealed himself as John Nguyen in his Sasuke Chidori form and cackled evilly. Mario tried throwing a Axe at Millie Brown, but it failed and bounced off the Lady. John Nguyen laughed and said that there was no cure to being Animatronic, as his powers have grown stronger ever since the events of all days. He then threw a bolt of aqua lightning at Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen, but Kevin Beltran tackled him out of the way just in time. Despite Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen's protests, Kevin Beltran pulled him away from Millie Brown so the two could leave the city immediately, joined by Noah Schnapp and Finn Wolfhard, while various characters including Big Smoke, Kassie Cucchiella, and a random booth owner became Animatronic Zombies from John Nguyen's lightning bolts. As they neared the exit, John Nguyen noticed them and threw a bolt at the group. While the rest managed to avoid the bolt, Kevin Beltran got hit and was transformed into a Animatronic Zombie. Marie Nguyen being nervous hold Mateo Beltran, in wails, promised big brother and Millie Brown that he would come back for them as he ran away from the destroyed city with Finn Wolfhard and Noah Schnapp. When night fell, Lydia Afton emerged from a bin full of plushies, having found a Freddy Fazbear plushies that happened to be what distracted her earlier. As she walked around looking for Millie Brown, Lydia Afton heard John Nguyen's laugh and saw him above his army of Animatronic Zombies. She was then shocked to see Millie Brown among the Robotic, now obeying John Nguyen and under his control. As John Nguyen announced his plans to make the world feel the antagonistic he felt, Smile Dog intervened, but when he tried to use Flying Bitten on John Nguyen, the madman stopped him effortlessly and tortured him until Smile Dog pledged his servitude to him. Having taught Smile Dog who was the "smile," John Nguyen laughed. The episode ends with a cliffhanger of a horrified Tari clutching her plush and shocked in fear watching the scene unfold from behind the bin. Characters Trivia Category:Season 1 Category:Bloopers